


三次Solo想要一个拥抱而Mendez无动于衷

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [20]
Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez, 亨本, 特工组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 此文首发于2018年3月9日Solo生日当日，以此记录。
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Tony Mendez
Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834822
Kudos: 4





	三次Solo想要一个拥抱而Mendez无动于衷

这是再普通不过的一天。Mendez在八点到来前的最后三十秒急匆匆坐进属于他的办公椅，他脱下风衣，松松领带，把公文包丢到一边，在仍带着困倦的哈欠中准备新一天的忙碌。这本当是Tony Mendez努力工作的三百六十五天中再普通不过的一天，但以某种雀跃的节奏出现在他身后的脚步就在他这么想的当下出现。

“早啊，”Solo边打着招呼站到Mendez的椅子后，他的手臂从Mendez的肩膀上方伸过而后把手上的咖啡和新鲜的牛角包放到了他的面前，“你的早餐。”

就像是仍未适应自己已经和说着话的男人进入了正式的恋爱关系，Mendez在这个被Solo压下来的身影完全笼罩的位置中僵了好一会儿才找回自在，他缩着肩膀捧过了那杯咖啡，向后扭过头的同时，Solo也体贴地退开。

“谢谢……”Mendez举举咖啡杯，这是再普通不过的一天，和Napoleon Solo开始交往也不会改变这惯常的普通，所以他对自己一周前成为自己男友的人客气地道谢——这是他们在公众场合应当保持的合适距离，“我要……开始工作了。”

但Solo并未像之前一周那样心知肚明地离开，他从Mendez的身后绕到左侧，屁股搭上桌沿的同时一条腿也闲适地与另外一条腿优雅地交叉，“就这样？一声‘谢谢’？”

他侧头神秘地笑着看向Mendez，这引起了Mendez的警觉，他把正要往嘴里送的牛角包放下，谨慎地问，“……呃，不然……”

“或许，”Solo明晃晃地把期待写在眼神和表情中，他举起两条胳膊，做出了一个等着某人落入怀里的姿势，“一个拥抱怎么样？”

Mendez不安地捻了捻手指，这是在恋爱初期应当保有的警惕，他咬住唇苦思冥想了一分钟才对Solo摆了摆手、示意他弯腰凑近自己：

“这是在办公室，”他环顾着周围埋头工作的同事、轻声地问，“我们说好不在同事面前……”

“我知道，”Solo打断Mendez，他记得在最开始应允Mendez的全部承诺，但他就是想要一个拥抱，并且最好现在就得到，“我就只是想要一个拥抱而已，那很简单不是吗？你只要现在也张开双臂，然后——”

“不，不行，”Mendez用两手挡开Solo越凑越近的脑袋，冷漠地把他从自己的眼前驱赶开，“而且我要开始工作了。”

要不是Solo在两个小时后又晃进了他的办公室并瘫倒在了他拉过来的椅子里，这本应该是普通的一天，那条伸直的腿又踢了踢他的椅子，Mendez瞥眼看去，Solo说话的神情正在变得显而易见得不耐烦：

“一直写报告不无聊吗？”他把鞋跟搭在Mendez椅子边缘，像是毫不在乎一身精致的西装会被弄皱般撑着直挺挺的上半身瞪着自己木讷的工作狂恋人，“在午餐到来之前难道你不该休息一下吗？比如腾出一分钟抱我一下？”

“不，Solo，”Mendez因四周同时压抑的轻笑而脑壳发疼，他用力地把椅子从Solo的骚扰范围中挪开了，“我还有三份报告要写，我建议你也该去忙你的事。”

Solo阴沉下来大半的脸显然在说“我现在就在忙着呢只不过我忙着向自己的恋人讨一个拥抱”，但Mendez用抿起嘴的无辜神情开始冲他求饶。也许他这位已过四十的救援专家对恋爱中应有的亲密仍然生疏、生疏到认为一个大庭广众下的拥抱就能耗掉他半条命。Solo在自说自话的理解中把腿心不甘情不愿地收了回来。鞋底狠狠踩上地砖的时候，Mendez听出了闹脾气的意味，他真希望Solo不必为了一个拥抱在这里变得神经兮兮，但事与愿违，Solo站起来的时候可以把椅子向后用力推开，然后拉了拉西装满脸烦躁：

“谁要求你必须在上午赶完这么多报告的？”他扯着嗓子、气势汹汹，“我现在就要去找这个人算账。”

Mendez用丢向他脑袋的纸团及时阻止了他的无理取闹。

“为什么你总有写不完的报告？”

皮鞋踢在地面上发出钝响，这个问题也随之充满怨气，Solo放任自己往下滑了一截，又对连吃个午餐都仍在奋笔疾书的人大声质问。

“因为我还得靠着中情局给的薪水活下去。”Mendez嚼着三明治，认真不苟地回答，他连一丝关注都没分给就快从椅子里滑到地上的人，专心检查着刚才写下的句子有没有什么语法错误。

“如果以后由我来养你并且给你高出五十倍的薪水，你会放下笔然后给我一个拥抱吗？”

略有起伏的音调里仿佛有着Solo重燃的希望，只要他想就能得到全世界的男人此刻像是没了办法般在这儿苦苦哀求——毕竟，他不想在好不容易建立起的恋爱关系中用过度的渴求把Mendez吓退，所以他保持着前所未有的耐心，又一次百转千回地问。

“不会。”Mendez鼓着腮帮子、回答得倒很清晰，“别说傻话了。”

“我觉得你把一整天都浪费在这里写报告才更傻。”

Solo又泄气地踹了就近的办公桌一脚，桌子摇晃起来的时候Mendez也吓得愣了愣：

“为什么你今天这么不正常？”

他不解地问道，Solo的眉毛别成了一个意味不明的形状，他沉默了数秒后让自己像条可怜的蚯蚓那样从椅子上慢慢滑了下来，在那之后，他愤懑地从冰冷的地砖上爬起来，一言不发地拍拍裤腿上的灰走开了。

这是再普通不过的一天，除了Solo在大办公室门口像个人形雕塑一样站了三个小时只为了向Mendez讨要一个拥抱。Mendez在下班时妥协于Solo满含幽怨的盯视，他朝那个杵在门边闷声不吭的三件套先生走去，在Solo又要开口之前，他让自己依偎向Solo的胸膛并伸手揽了揽他。

“这样可以了吗？”

他很快退开，Solo微扬嘴角的满意笑容瞬时露了出来，这对别人来说的确只是普通的一天，可是从早上睁眼开始，Solo就想从这普通的一天中得到一个并不普通的拥抱：

“可以了。”Solo点点头，像是终于知足，这让他愿意继续保持此前三十多年从未体现过的克制与忍耐对Mendez问道，“接下来我送你回家？”

“我今晚能去你那儿吃晚餐吗？”但Mendez出乎意料地没有像之前那样答应，他咬了咬手指，又做出了另一个提议，“我今天……不怎么想吃汉堡。”

Solo保持了那种喜出望外的表情足足一分钟有余，他在把Mendez追求到手的这一周里表现出的一反常态恐怕比他过去三十五年加起来还多，他像是不可置信那样又问了一遍“你确定？”，在得到Mendez的肯定答复后，他立刻盘算起了冰箱中的存货能为Mendez带去一顿怎样的晚餐。好在Mendez似乎并不在意Solo能在厨房中变出些什么——只要不是汉堡就行，他在踏进Solo家好好参观了一番后就借用了Solo的浴室，要是Solo不把全部心思放在晚餐上，他会注意到Mendez是带着那只老旧又格外鼓鼓囊囊的包一起进去的，正因如此，当Mendez在浴室里喊了Solo一声、从掩着的门缝里探出半个脑袋时，Solo确实没想过他会收到如此令他始料未及的惊喜。

“我觉得我的西装裤和这件T恤搭配起来有点可笑，所以我就……”Mendez拉着盖过屁股的衣服下摆从那道门后慢慢地挪出来，“脱掉了……”

手上还举着半颗西兰花的Solo一时没能控制好自己的表情，他开始想着是不是该用西兰花砸一砸自己的脑袋以确认这个正光着腿穿着一件印上“我爱Solo”字样T恤的人确确实实是他认识的Tony Mendez：

“而且这件上衣很长……”揪着衣服的手抬起来拍了拍自己的脸，像是要以此才能鼓足勇气继续往下说，老实讲他到现在仍怀疑Gaby这个实行起来需要巨大勇气、并不得不克服羞耻心的提议是否可称为什么惊喜礼物，但既然他已经完成了大部分，那剩下的小部分也不能半途而废，“这上面……”

他边担心着Solo迟迟未说话的反应、边努力保持着镇定又指了指自己的胸口：  
“我还没对你说过这句话，我想……让它来替我表达可能更容易些。”

“这算是……”

Solo终于记得该把手中的西兰花扔掉了，他咽咽喉咙，把自己从能把他砸晕的喜悦中拽了出来，他大跨步朝Mendez走近，而那个用完了所有勇气的人果然又不知所措地往后退到直至背脊贴上了浴室门的地步：

“认识你的第一天我就把你的资料看了个遍，”Mendez快速地说完后避开了Solo过分火热的视线，“我……我当然知道今天是你的生日。”

“你……”

“这是Gaby的主意！”像是为了逃避各种预想中会让他难以招架的问题，整个白天连多看Solo一眼都懒得做的男人干脆直接埋头扑进了Solo胸前，他把声音闷在自己单方面的拥抱中，生硬地转移着话题，“我不知道……你觉得怎么样？”

“我明天就去帮你再买一百件。”Solo大方地接受了这接二连三的礼物，事实上，他今天想要的不过就是这样的一个拥抱而已，他清楚Mendez对过快拉近彼此距离有多惶恐，所以他从不打算在Mendez愿意主动之前用自己的欲望为难他，“所以说，Gaby就只出了这么个……好主意？”

“是啊……”

Mendez在Solo回拥的力道中愈发悔恨，第一次来恋人的家里就做出这样出格的举动恐怕是他这辈子都不会再做的尝试，但对于这个珍视自己到连一个拥抱都不想强求的男人来说，他能给予的大概也只剩抛开一切顾虑的亲密了。

“就为了这个礼物，你晾了我整整一天！”

Solo像完全缓过劲儿那样夸张地控诉起来，他紧紧抱住Mendez带着他向后倒退，之前自己不愿抬头正视现实的人现在变成了无法抬头，Solo把他的脑袋按牢在自己肩侧，逼迫他跟着Solo的脚步踉跄行进。

“……确切来说只有十个小时，”即使如此，Mendez也不忘严谨地纠正Solo的错误，“我们早上八点才见第一面……”

“这不是重点，”Solo憋住那声笑，在小腿肚磕上沙发边缘时悄无声息停住，“总之你无情地晾了我一天。”

“对不起……”发自真心的道歉轻轻软软，“我该……怎么补偿？”

“你认为呢？”

Solo放开Mendez，等Mendez看清Solo脸上又挂着往日那种骄傲自信的笑容时、他已经意有所指地让自己陷进了沙发里，Solo的视线从Mendez的膝盖开始一寸一寸上移，而策划了这一切的Mendez不至于迟钝到读不懂这眼神里的意欲。

“嗯……”

再度不自然往下拉了拉T恤的男人犹犹豫豫地眨起眼睛，考虑了一分钟后，Mendez决定豁出一切去贯彻Gaby那个“如果你为冷落他一整天感到愧疚的话、把你的屁股黏上他的大腿是个不错的补偿方法”。他往前挪动，别扭而生涩地折起膝盖，Solo的呼吸因Mendez跨开腿靠近他身前的姿势噎住，等他发现他只要一仰头就能咬住Mendez毛茸茸的下巴时，Mendez已经用一副壮烈而坚决的表情慢慢地坐在了他的身上。

“那就……”Mendez将紧闭的眼睛偷偷眯开一条缝儿后歪头看向Solo，“……任你处置？”

“这也是Gaby的主意？”

他伸手搂住Mendez的腰，那硕大清晰的“我爱Solo”已经不足以吸引他的注意了，他全神贯注地让自己尽量只盯着Mendez纯真的脸、以此警告自己别在下一秒就把这件珍贵的T恤撕坏。

“一小半是，”Mendez僵在这个位置，手在Solo的引导下搭在了他的肩头，“但最重要的是……比起拥抱……”

Mendez的表情彷如不穿裤子分腿跨坐在Solo身上的人不是他自己那般郑重起来，他又对Solo眨眨眼睛，接着在Solo还想说什么之前快速亲了亲他的唇：

“……我认为你会更喜欢这个礼物。”

Mendez又一次飞快说完了打过千百次草稿的话后便像完成任务那样缩回了手，他找寻着从Solo身上离开的最好方式，只是他的一条腿还没离开沙发，Solo就迅捷地把他揽了回来。Solo之前十几个小时都运转得不怎么灵光的脑袋彻底恢复了正常，当他扣着Mendez的腰把他固定在自己身前，一整天的漫长铺垫所积攒下来的气郁也有了发泄的渠道：

“喜欢是喜欢，”Solo的手嚣张地从宽大的衣服下摆伸进去，从才刚刚牵了牵手的阶段直接进展到这步想当然会让Mendez大惊失色，不过光是看着Mendez拒不能、却又因他的抚触细微战栗的样子，Solo就准备让先前的克制趁早见鬼：

“现在，我们是不是得好好清算下你今天对我的冷落了？”

“我……”Mendez扭动着试图逃离，只是在Solo强横的桎梏中，那只不过成为了加速情欲升温的小把戏，“对不起，我……”

只是当这件脱下来的T恤被用来捆住Mendez的双手，Mendez混在呻吟中的含糊道歉对他所面临的现状早已于事无补了。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2018年3月9日Solo生日当日，以此记录。


End file.
